Timeline
Below is a timeline of the Total Drama franchise. Years are based on Chris's age (which is revealed to be 30 in Pahkitew Island) and birthday (November 18 according to his online bio, and 1978 according to Sierra). Furthermore, seasons one and two are confirmed to be in "year one", three and four in "year two", and five and the spin-off in "year three". Months are roughly estimated from what has been said both in and out of the show (example, Total Drama World Tour must end in April, as Cody celebrated his birthday which is revealed to be April 1st). Unknown year * May 21: Chef Hatchet is born. * Unknown date: Mildred Stacey Andrews "Blaineley" O'Halloran is born. Before 1980s * Between December 1939 and October 1949: '''Gerry and Pete are born. * '''Between December 1959 and October 1969: Don is born. * Between December 1965 and October 1966: Kelly is born. * Between December 1969 and October 1970: Dwayne Sr. is born. * November 18, 1978: Christian "Chris" McLean is born. 1980s-90s * Between December 1986 and October 1987: Jacques, Jenifer "Jen", and Ryan are born. * Between December 1987 and October 1988: Emma and Stephanie are born. * Between December 1988 and October 1989: Josee is born. * Between December 1989 and October 1990: Ellody, Mary, and Valentina "MacArthur" Escobar and born. * Between July and October 1990: Geoffrey "Geoff", Noah, and Owen are born. * Between July 1990 and May 1991: Alejandro Burromuerto, Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, Devon "DJ" Joseph, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sadie, Sierra, Trenton "Trent", and Tyler are born. * April 1, 1991: Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson is born. * Between December 1990 and October 1991: Carrie, Devin, Kitty, Rock, Sanders, and Spud are born. * Between July 1991 and May 1992: Anne Maria, Beverly "B", Brick McArthur, Cameron Corduroy Wilkins, Dakota Milton, Dawn, Jo, Mike, Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson, Samuel "Sam", Scott, Staci, and Zoey are born. * Between December 1991 and October 1992: Brody, Chet, Crimson, Ennui, Laurie, Lorenzo, Miles, and Taylor are born. * Between September 1992 and July 1993: Amy, Beardo, David "Dave", Ella, Jasmine, Max, Rodney, Samantha "Samey", Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, and Topher are born. * Between December 1992 and July 1993: Leonard is born. * Between December 1992 and October 1993: Jay, Mickey, and Tammy are born. * October 28, 1996: Dwayne Jr. "Junior" is born. 2000s * Unknown date, 2005: Chris leaves Larry at Camp Wawanakwa while location scouting for the show and forgets about him. * Summer 2007: The events of Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action occur. * February-April 2008: The events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special and Total Drama World Tour occur. * June 2008: The events of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island occur. * June 2009: The events of Total Drama All-Stars occur. * August 2009: The events of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island occur. * November-December 2009: The events of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race occur. Category:Lists __NOEDITSECTION__